


Up Where We Belong

by prettyboyporter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyporter/pseuds/prettyboyporter
Summary: Billy and Steve's one year anniversary was approaching, and Billy wanted to get in Steve's pants.Steve wasn't having it though, and Billy was just baffled.Turned out there was a good reason for it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 34
Kudos: 195





	Up Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Introvertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertia/gifts).



> Happy early birthday, introvertia! I hope you enjoy!

All throughout his shift at Sinclair’s Repairs, Billy couldn’t stop thinking about Steve’s dick.

In their one year as a couple Steve had fucked Billy in every conceivable position. Of course Billy had fucked Steve too -- there was no way that with an ass as luscious as Steve’s that it wouldn’t get some sort of attention from Billy -- but generally, Billy preferred to let Steve wreck him in whatever way Steve saw fit. 

For Billy, there was something intimate in letting go of his plethora of hangups and trusting Steve to take care of him. And Steve always read Billy like a book, able to tell if Billy needed to be pounded hard and fast or if he needed to be fucked tenderly while Steve whispered honeyed words into Billy’s hair.

So when Billy was at work plunging the dipstick into the oil tube all slick and lubed up, he couldn’t help but feel heated. Even working the drain plug loose with his wrench made his dick jerk in his coveralls. He longed for Steve’s long, deft fingers working him open before fucking him into oblivion on the sofa or in the shower or wherever the fuck it happened, just as long as he could get into Steve’s pants and feel the stretch of Steve’s magnificent dick as soon as he finished up work.

Finally he got home, his half-hard dick jumping in response as he unzipped his dirty work clothes. Steve walked in the door just as Billy got down to his briefs and tank top and went to the fridge for a beer.

“Hey. How was work?” Steve asked as he toed off his shoes and loosened his tie. 

“It was good. C’mere,” Billy said as he tugged Steve’s wrist when he stepped into their kitchen -- it was a dated kitchen decorated in dark wood and avocado green, but still it was _theirs_.

Steve wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist, his body flush against Billy’s, smiling as he settled into Billy’s embrace. He had those big brown eyes all happy to see Billy, brown hair long now, just a touch longer than his shoulders. He was still wearing his work dress clothes from his job at the new Holiday Inn up in Marion. “Can I help you?” 

“Mm. I think _I_ should be the one helping _you_.” Billy ran his hand over the curve of Steve’s ass covered in his grey slacks and squeezed. The skin along Steve’s neck smelled faintly like cologne and the musk of a long day at work. Billy kissed his way up Steve’s neck, over the little brown moles that dotted his skin. Steve hummed and the sound of it reverberated against Billy’s lips, then he worked his way up to Steve’s earlobe.

Steve inhaled sharply when Billy’s hand slid around front and cupped Steve’s dick. He rubbed his erection against Billy’s hand. Billy kissed his way over Steve’s jaw, stubble against his lips and Steve’s eyes fell shut. “Jesus,” he said quietly when Billy lifted his left hand and started thumbing Steve’s nipple through his shirt, hard and pebbled against Billy’s finger. 

But when Billy started tugging Steve’s white button-up out of his trousers, Steve stepped back. Billy immediately missed the warmth of Steve’s body and the intoxicating feeling of Steve’s dick trapped against Billy’s hand. “You’re still gross from work,” Steve said. 

The erection tenting in Steve’s pants looked mouth-watering, and Billy couldn’t wrap his head around Steve stepping away. Billy played his last card -- he turned around to bend over a little and give Steve a view of his ass, pulling down his underwear over one asscheek to let Steve have a peek at the goods. 

Steve whistled long and low. “ _Damn_.” 

“You can fuck me right over this counter, pretty boy.” Billy splayed his hand over the kitchen counter and waggled his ass. “Yours for the taking. Been thinking about your dick all fucking _day_ , god.” 

“I’m. Ah. Got a headache from work, so.” Billy turned around to see Steve rubbing the back of his neck and staring down at his feet. “I’ll take an aspirin and a quick shower. Maybe that’ll help.” 

And with that, Steve left Billy horny and baffled in the middle of the kitchen. 

~*~

All it took was a steak dinner and a blowjob from Steve before Billy started falling asleep with his head on Steve’s thigh on the sofa. Steve gently stroked Billy’s hair while the TV played a rerun of Cagney and Lacey in the dark living room. It was like a lullaby -- fully belly, sated dick, room lit only by the flickering TV. Right before he drifted off, he palmed Steve’s thigh. “Didn’t even get my hands on you tonight. Wanted you to fuck me,” he mumbled. 

“Next time, baby. I’m not going anywhere,” Steve said. 

Billy drifted off still feeling sated but a little pouty. 

~*~

“Hey -- isn’t your anniversary coming up?” Max asked as Billy drove her to Lucas’s house the next day. 

“Yep. Two more days,” Billy said. 

“Steve mentioned it when he was at Dustin’s on Saturday. Seemed pretty happy about it.” 

“Sounds like Steve,” Billy said. Irritation pricked at his skin - he didn’t particularly feel like talking about this with Max. With anyone, really. 

“You’re not happy about it too?” Max asked. Confusion edged her voice. 

Billy sighed and shifted in his seat. “You wouldn’t understand.” 

“Try me.” 

Billy took out a smoke from his pack and lit it. His tone was more curt than he’d intended. “It’s not like we’re some fucking married couple, okay? Steve’s not my goddamn wife. I’m not bringing him flowers or chocolate or doing any of that shit _normal_ couples do. That just ain’t us. We’re queer. It’s not the same.” 

Max turned to face him. “I get that, Billy. Like. I know you’re not gonna give him a diamond tennis bracelet or something but this is _Steve_ we’re talking about. For your birthday he gave you-”

“I _know_ , shitbird.” 

“He _gave_ you front-row tickets to Metallica,” she said, her voice growing louder as she talked over him. “He took you to Chicago for the weekend. You went to a Cubs game. He took you to some fancy restaurant. Like. I’m sorry if I’m having trouble believing that you didn’t do anything at all for him for your one-year anniversary.” 

Billy flexed his hand on the steering wheel. She had him there. “I got him a bar tool set. He likes to make drinks.” 

Max made a “continue” motion with her hand. 

“And -- I built him a bar. Harper let me in and helped me do it.” 

Max’s mouth fell open. “You built him a bar? Old Mr. Harper, the woodshop teacher at the high school?” 

“Yes and yes and if you tell one person about it, swear to _god_ Max-”

Max held up her hands. 

“Harper could get in trouble but he _likes_ me. Always has. So. The old fucker let me in and helped me design and assemble a small bar.” 

Max smiled. “Yeah? What’s it look like?” 

“It’s just a little wood bar, jesus.” 

“Come on Billy. Spill.” 

Billy took a drag off his smoke and pictured the bar. He thought about the repercussions of telling Max and the only one being that maybe she’d go snitching to her little friends, who probably all already knew about the relationship because of Dustin. So, he figured -- why not. To hell with it. “It’s about four feet long and four feet high. Four shelves and a cabinet door on the back for all of his booze. Small enough to fit into our little shithole.” 

“Cool. And what’s the front look like?” 

“I made a logo and stained the whole thing chestnut brown.” 

“Okay. So -- what’s the logo?” 

Billy flexed his hand on the steering wheel again. “Our initials. They’re, like. Intertwined.” 

A grin broke out over Max’s face. She nodded in approval. “Yeah. Billy -- he’s gonna _love_ it.” 

Something loosened up in Billy’s chest - a bubble of joy breaking through a cement wall. “Yeah? Ya think?” 

“He’s gonna lose his shit.” 

It felt weird, hearing Max’s approval and laying bare a part of his relationship. He’d grown so used to keeping everything so tight and locked down that just this little give, and to have Max validate him, felt _good_. He’d felt the fight or flight instinct for too long when it came to others knowing about his relationship with Steve. Not everyone was Neil Hargrove, he guessed. Warm spread through his body. “I hope he likes it.” 

Max reached for the door handle as they pulled up to the Sinclair’s house. “Don’t worry, Billy. He will.” 

~*~

The next morning before work, sunlight streamed through the second hand curtains in their bedroom. Billy stretched from head to toe as his mind came to wakefulness, and his muscles rejoiced at the feeling. Tomorrow he’d give Steve the bar, but tonight was all about satisfying Steve in any way Steve would like. 

Billy was bound and determined to get Steve off. 

He brushed his morning erection over Steve’s thigh, pumping it a couple of times before Steve inhaled sharply and pressed back against Billy. “Mm. Morning baby,” Steve said, his voice rough with sleep. 

“Morning, sexy.” Billy’s hand ran down over Steve’s hip, on top of his pajama bottoms, before teasing his fingers under the waistband. He kissed the still-sleep warm skin of Steve’s neck as he toyed with the trail of hair under Steve’s belly button. 

_Maybe I could ride him before work, _Billy thought, and fantasized about what it would be like to feel stretched out by Steve -- to walk around the shop all day feeling a little sore, walking just a little funny, and knowing that Steve made him feel that way. He imagined grinning and old Jack trying to figure out why Billy was smiling like a delirious motherfucker.__

__But Steve grasped Billy’s hand as it started to dip under the waistband. “I haven’t had any coffee yet. Lemme wake up first. Okay?”_ _

__Disappointment washed through Billy as Steve exited the bed with his pajama bottoms tented and a sad grin on his face._ _

__After coffee and a shower, though, Steve claimed he was running late for work and gave Billy a rushed kiss goodbye. It was a quarter to nine, and Steve’s shift didn’t start until ten -- it was only a twenty minute drive away._ _

__Confusion twisted up inside of Billy. Steve had never been one to reject Billy’s advances. Usually Billy felt Steve wanted him nearly constantly -- an undercurrent of sexual tension rippled between them most of the time and they would indulge frequently behind closed doors in their desires for each other._ _

__A few darker, uglier thoughts invaded Billy’s mind. Images of Steve perhaps arriving to work fresh-faced, unfucked, for some cute woman or man at the hotel. Maybe a coworker. Maybe some traveler coming through just for a couple of nights who possessed things Billy did not -- a deep wallet and lack of baggage surrounding a near-death experience._ _

__Maybe Steve was finding satisfaction in someone else’s arms -- someone rich and easy._ _

__Steve didn’t seem to be the type, Billy thought. He was always honest with Billy about his feelings. Booksmart wasn’t really a term that applied to Steve -- but when it came to intelligence around feelings and emotions, Steve always outsmarted Billy. That was one thing Billy loved about their relationship -- Billy could open up certain doors for Steve, and Steve could do the same for Billy, just in different ways._ _

__Yin and yang._ _

__They _worked_ as a couple. So Billy tried to cling to that and went to work with a bit of a sunken feeling in the pit of his stomach. _ _

__Luckily, Jack didn’t ask Billy what was wrong._ _

__~*~_ _

__That night Billy made them hamburgers for dinner. Steve ate his up happily, then suggested playing a bit of basketball to unwind from the week._ _

__Billy agreed. He played and let go of any thoughts of someone else. The thought seemed to be ridiculous. Not when Steve joked with him the way he was -- not when Steve looked at Billy with his eyes filled with love._ _

__Billy also didn’t try to get in Steve’s pants that night, and as they lay down in bed, Steve kissed his way down Billy’s chest, got down between Billy’s legs and sucked his dick until Billy clenched the sheets and spilled down Steve’s throat._ _

__And when Billy tried to reciprocate, Steve stopped him yet _again_. He kissed Billy’s lips softly, still tasting like Billy’s cum. “Tomorrow, baby,” he said. “Just. Wait until tomorrow. Okay? I promise.” _ _

__Billy nodded. He could wait._ _

__~*~_ _

__Billy woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and coffee. His stomach growled at the aroma. He went to the kitchen to find Steve in his pajamas busy at the stove flipping over blueberry pancakes._ _

__“Happy anniversary!” Steve said. He moved the pancakes off the griddle to come over and scoop Billy up in his arms, lifting him up and giving him a quick spin before setting him down to lay a big, sloppy kiss on him._ _

__“Christ, I’m not dainty little Wheeler, you can’t go doing that shit to me, Harrington. You’re an old man now. Gonna pull a muscle or some fucking thing.”_ _

__“I can, and I _did_.” Steve leaned over to kiss Billy’s cheek. _ _

__“You’re a goddamn sap,” Billy said. His tone was soft, and he said the words against Steve’s shoulder as Steve plated the last of the bacon and pancakes. “You’re _my_ goddamn sap.” _ _

__“Aw. I’ve always dreamed of being someone’s goddamn sap.”_ _

__Billy paused, and all the teasing drained out of him. He wrapped his arms around Steve. “Happy anniversary, Stevie.”_ _

__“Happy anniversary. Now get eating. We have a big day ahead of us.”_ _

__Billy wasn’t entirely sure what Steve had already planned, but he knew it would be good._ _

__The table was already set with coffee, orange juice, toast, pancakes and bacon, and _that_ was a good start. _ _

__~*~_ _

__They spent most of the day at the little amusement park up by Indy. Go karts (Billy won and was not successful in restraining his gloating), rows of pinball machines, bowling, bumper cars, batting cages, and roller coasters. There was the claw machine where Billy managed to nab a little stuffed giraffe for Steve. And -- of course -- the ferris wheel, where they snuck a flask and kissed when they thought no one was looking, a cool breeze in his hair and Steve’s lips so sweet against his own._ _

__Enzo’s was loud and packed that night -- so many couples were out this weekend celebrating something or other. Their waiter seemed extra attentive, though, even though he clearly had many tables. For some reason Billy and Steve received extra time, attention, and were able to order a bottle of wine without one question about their age._ _

__Billy suspected the waiter being gay might have somethig to do with it -- some kind of display of solidarity, even if it was only in the form of making sure that Billy and Steve were well-attended._ _

__Steve paid for the bill -- he insisted on it, and then they drove home._ _

__As they pulled up, Mrs. Henderson’s car was just pulling away. Dustin’s curly head was visible in the front seat, and Lucas with his bandana in the back. Steve was looking the other direction and didn’t see them, but Dustin looked back long enough to give Billy the salute -- the one that indicated everything went to plan._ _

__Billy gave an inconspicuous little salute back at Dustin._ _

__Billy opened the door, and in the corner of the living room stood an object about four feet by four feet covered in a white sheet and a big red bow. Billy owed Dustin, Lucas, and Mrs. Henderson big for getting this thing up here._ _

__“What’s this?” Steve asked. “How-”_ _

__“Happy anniversary sweetheart,” Billy said as Steve touched the flat surface covered by the sheet. “Go ahead.”_ _

__Steve pulled back the sheet and it fell to the floor, revealing the finished bar. “What -- is this a bar? Is it for _me_?” _ _

__Billy nodded and kicked away the sheet. He ran his hand over the flat bartop. “It’s all for you, sweetheart.”_ _

__Steve crouched down and looked over the logo that Billy had etched in the front of the bar -- the ornate B+S. The _B_ was in the bold, block style of heavy metal lettering, and the _S_ that intertwined with it was thinner, longer, stylish and sleek. _ _

__A few long moments passed as Steve regarded the bar, running his hand over the logo, and then Billy heard a quiet sniffle._ _

__“You crying?” Billy asked._ _

__“No. Course not,” Steve said. His voice was a little choked._ _

__“Baby. Come here.” Billy pulled Steve up and hugged him tight._ _

__Steve placed his chin on Billy’s shoulder. “It’s amazing,” he said quietly._ _

__“Old Harper helped me out. I couldn’t figure out how to do the cabinet and shelves but he helped me design them. Here.” Billy pulled Steve around back to show him the shelves stocked with glassware and mixing instruments and the cabinet well-stocked with booze._ _

__Steve got to work immediately and started mixing up a drink._ _

__“Now you can make drinks for the three people we can fit in here,” Billy said as Steve handed him a drink._ _

__“Be happy to,” Steve said as he lifted his glass in a toast. They both took a sip. “Ready to see your gift now?”_ _

__Billy nodded and his eyes grew wide when Steve unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. “Gonna fuck me into next week for our anniversary?” Billy licked his lips. “Not that you wouldn’t do that any day of the week but I ain’t complaining, pretty boy.”_ _

__“Patience,” Steve said as he dropped down his trousers and tugged down his boxers._ _

__When he turned around, though, and bent over the bar a little -- Billy was _not prepared_. The air went out of his lungs. _ _

__There, on Steve’s left asscheek, was an exact copy of Billy’s skull tattoo. Only instead of smoke coming up from the skulls cigarette, it was a series of _hearts_. _ _

__Billy pointed. “Is this why you’ve-”_ _

__“-been holding out on you for three days even though it killed me and I have horrible blueballs now? Yes. Yes it is.”_ _

__It was horrible. It was gaudy. It was _fantastic_._ _

__Billy felt his throat tighten. “It’s beautiful,” Billy said._ _

__Steve looked back over his shoulder with a grin. “Yeah? You like it?”_ _

__“Yes. It’s fantastic.” Billy came up behind Steve and pressed his chest to Steve’s back, giving him a kiss. “I can’t believe you’d do this for me.”_ _

__Steve ran his hand over the bartop. “And I can’t believe you’d do this for _me_.”_ _

__“I fuckin love you so much.”_ _

__“I love you too.”_ _

__Billy sank to his knees and ran his fingertips over the tattoo, so pretty on the curve of Steve’s ass. It looked pretty fresh, so he didn’t play with it too much. “Did it hurt?”_ _

__Steve shook his head. “Not really. Just stung a little.”_ _

__Billy placed a light kiss under it, to each side of it, and above it. He looked up to see Steve looking over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. “I want you to fuck me.”_ _

__“God _yes_ ,” Steve said breathily, and tugged Billy up from the floor. The bar bit against Billy’s lower back as Steve lube out of his pants pocket and shoved it against Steve’s chest. shoved him back against it, kissing Billy and immediately licking his way into Steve’s mouth, so _hungry_ as his hands roamed over Billy’s face, down his neck, over his chest and back up again. _ _

__Billy tugged off his jacket and separated his mouth from Steve’s long enough to tug off his shirt while Steve did the same._ _

__“Been dying for this for days now,” Steve said as Billy kicked down his trousers and briefs. “Could hardly wait to get my hands on your ass.”_ _

__“Now it’s yours,” Billy said as he turned around and braced himself on the bar. He located the lube and tossed it back to Steve, because there was no way that Billy was going to make Steve a bar and not have a bottle of lube handy._ _

__“And mine is yours. Literally.” Steve said as he teased Billy’s hole with his fingertip._ _

__“Stop fucking around, Stevie. I’m ready.”_ _

__“Impatient,” Steve said with a laugh, and then Billy felt the pressure of Steve’s dick against his hole, slowly pushing in and filling him up, an impossible stretch that felt _just_ on the right side of pleasure versus pain. “I missed this,” Steve said and he pulled out a bit and gave a shallow thrust. He covered Billy’s hand on top of the bar with his own. His breath tickled Billy’s ear. _ _

__Billy didn’t reply, just slid his fingers against Steve’s and turned his head back to kiss Steve, but then Steve started thrusting in earnest and kissing became impossible to do, so he just pressed his forehead to Steve’s._ _

__It wasn’t long before Billy fell apart. He was too revved up, charged with lust and love, amazement that Steve stuck with him through a year of hell and would brand himself with an homage to Billy._ _

__Somewhere in the haze of emotion and Steve’s dick sending him into seventh heaven, Billy’s orgasm ripped through him and he came all over Steve’s hand._ _

__A few more thrusts and Steve stilled as he spilled inside of Billy -- said Billy’s name, whispered it like it was sacred. Like he was saying a prayer._ _

__“Fuck,” Billy said. His throat felt raw, and his heart felt exposed. He wondered if Steve would make him feel like this his entire life -- like he was the moon and the stars and the sun._ _

__“Shower? And then maybe we can do this one more time?” Steve said and he pulled out and kissed Billy lazily._ _

__“Mm. Yes.” Billy returned the kiss and ran his fingers along Steve’s jaw. “Always.”_ _

__They didn’t fall asleep until well into the night, Steve half on top of Billy as they started to drift off. “Happy anniversary, baby,” Steve said._ _

__Billy kissed Steve’s forehead and wondered what an anniversary would be like in a bigger apartment or in the suburbs or when they were middle-aged. “Happy anniversary sweetheart.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> prettyboyporter on ao3


End file.
